At high cruise altitudes, weather radar targets displayed as green (i.e., indicating reflectivity levels below a predetermined reflectivity threshold) at short range and that are near the current Flight Level (FL) should be avoided. Typically, at these altitudes (e.g., above FL 300), the weather targets are less reflective. At high altitudes there is a possibility of the presence of unstable air and hail above a storm cell. It is therefore not advisable to penetrate this less-reflective part of the storm top.